


梅花父母爱情和桂本骨科

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 许愿箱点梗合集 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 没有人性转，没有abo，桂本是亲兄弟，别问我怎么来的





	梅花父母爱情和桂本骨科

哐！  
“看在上帝的份儿上，格威利姆！”本懊恼地叫道，揉着自己被床板撞痛的脑袋，“你可以把动静弄得更大一点好让爸爸们知道我们在我的房间里做什么了！”  
“噢，现在是我的错了，”格威扬起眉毛，他正跨坐在自己弟弟的身上，笨拙地解白衬衫的扣子，“拿我练习和女孩亲热是你的注意，本杰明，需要我……”  
“闭上你的臭嘴，”本咕哝着，抓过年长男孩的衣领吻住他的嘴唇。格威中心不稳压在本身上，金发男孩正值荷尔蒙旺盛的年纪，但格威从没见过他把哪个女孩领回家过，他似乎把所有时间都花在和自己亲哥哥做一些越界的事上面。练习和女孩亲热，多么愚蠢的借口，在格威看来，本更像是那个“女孩”，他的金发长长了一些，经常进行体育活动使本的屁股变得更翘，大腿粗而有力，胸脯也鼓起来，但格威还是能掐到本身上柔软的肉，他一边和本接吻一边在弟弟的身上胡乱地摸，听他敏感地发出粗喘。  
但本不会放松，他报复地用牙咬格威的嘴唇，抓他的肩膀，格威的舌头和他的纠缠在一起，全然不在乎他们会弄出多大的声音来。已经成年的男孩有着和布莱恩一样高大而瘦削的身材，长出的胡茬被修得很整齐，格威喜欢在床上和本乱来的时候吮吸弟弟的脖子和胸膛，在白皙的皮肤上留下红色的痕迹，用胡茬把本痒得直哼哼。  
“格威，本！滚下来吃晚饭！这是最后一遍了！”罗杰的声音从楼下传来，格威和本这才惊慌失措地分开。格威从本身上翻下来，用手指蹭了蹭自己被亲肿的嘴唇，然后开始系扣子，他的衬衫被本抓得一团糟。“我们这就来！”格威粗声粗气地回答父亲。  
“他们俩有什么毛病？”罗杰望着布莱恩把炖菜盛进盘子里，接过盘子，可丈夫似乎并没有当回事，“现在是暑假，这两个小子不出去和他们的朋友疯玩，总在窝在卧室里做什么？嘿，布莱恩·梅，你听见我在说什么了吗？”  
“我在听，Rog，”布莱恩笑着从烤箱里端出烤盘，“这样不是挺好的吗？还是你想他们像我们年轻时那样，你在派对上喝得不省人事，然后又飞了叶子，当着所有人的面挂在我身上——”  
“布莱恩，闭嘴，”罗杰有些羞恼，他当然记得，在那些混乱的大学狂欢派对上，他是怎么和布莱恩勾搭上的，他以为是只会对着星星说话的书呆子学长，是怎么把自己按在朋友家的洗手间里做爱的。“好吧，我只是觉得他们……”  
“太不像我们了？”布莱恩摘下隔热手套，坐到餐桌前，“他们已经长大了，可以按照自己的方式去生活，我们应该相信他们。”  
“好吧，你是对的，Bri，我想得太多了。”罗杰承认，他给自己倒了一杯红酒。  
“我在楼上就闻到香味了，”格威从楼梯上走下来，本跟在他后面，“我们可以开饭了吗？我饿极了。”


End file.
